1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy pump device and more particularly, to a toy air pump which can be used to inflate a balloon or to blow soap bubbles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, children like to play balloons which are inflated by using a pump. However, if a child wants to inflate a balloon by himself/herself, he/she will find that he/she cannot provide sufficient pressured air to inflate the balloon, because the pressure needed will be gradually increased in order to overcome the pressure existing in the balloon. In fact, for an adult, to inflate a balloon is difficult, especially for inflating a big balloon.
The present invention intends to provide a toy pump device to easily inflate a balloon to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.